Whisperwood
Whisperwood is a hundred thousand-acre piece of land, nestled in remote foothills. Because the gate is over an hour's drive from the nearest town, and the path from the gate to the nearest building is inaccessable by car, it has become a safe-haven for the strange and unusual and sometimes downright magical. Whisperwood Academy At the very heart of the property is Whisperwood Academy, where a select few humans are accepted in and learn how to co-exist with the other less-than-human students. The less-than-human students learn how to survive in a world where not all humans accept their existance. Campus The Academy sits on a roughly 100-acre clearing in the heart of the large property. Housing There are four dorms, two on either side of the Student Living Courtyard. There is a boy's dorm and girl's dorm for the lower campus (Grades 6-9) and the same for the upper campus (Grades 10-12). The Pets Policy: Starting with their second year, students may bring one pet to live with them in the dorm. Horses don't count towards this as they live in the stables. All dogs, cats, and ferrets must be kept on a leash when not in the dorm. We ask that pocket pets not leave the dorms, and if you have guinea pigs and rabbits we have a special area set aside near the stables for them to have some safe outside time. We ask that you not leave them unattended, there are predators out there that would love the easy meal. For the safety of everyone, we ask that people keep snakes under 4-5 feet and that they not leave the dorm. The same rule applies to other reptiles. Gardens There is a large garden in front of the main building, criss-crossed by paths, a smaller garden outside the current owner's house, and then there's the Student Living Courtyard. All of these are planted and maintained by the Herbology and Horticulture students, many of which are Nymphs or Herbologists. The biologists maintain any ponds in existence. Academics Courses Mathematics: Arithmetic, Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, Statistics Science: Physical science, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Alchemy, Geomancy, Potions, Zoology, Anatamy, Horticulture, Herbology Human Studies: History, Geography, English, Literature, Creative Writing, Language of Spells, Foreign Languages (Includes Draconic, Elvish, Nymphian Dialects), History of Mythic Races Humanities: Art Appreciation, Painting, Life-drawing, Ceramics, Photography, Digital Art, Music Appreciation, Choral, Band, Orchestra, Drama Physical Education Special Class: Each of the non-human races have at least one class that is limited to only their race, where they are instructed by an elder member. They normally learn the history and magical talents of there race. This is built upon each year of school. (Dragons are allowed to be in dragon form for their dragon classes) Clubs Shutterbug, Debate, Student Government, Garden Club, Theatre, Art Club, Technology Athletics Archery Equestrian Gymnastics Intermural Soccer Swimming Track and Field Rules #No flying indoors #We ask the large dragons and other larger creatures maintain a human form while in the buildings. There are shrinking rings available for giants. #All lethal and combative magic is prohibited outside of the respective classrooms. #Manipulating or bullying other students by physical or magical means is prohibited. #This is a drug-free campus and weapons are prohibited from leaving the basement arena. #All students must be in their respective dormitories by Curfew. Exception may be granted only by a signed letter from the headmaster. Inhabitants Races Beings of Light: These are your Angels and Elves. They generally excel in light-based and healing magic. Nymphes: These are spirits that deal with various facets of nature. For example, Dryads are nymphes who live within trees and generally need a part of their trees with them. There are also nymphes of oceans, rivers, and lakes. Most are benevolent, but there are some that can be quite dangerous to humans. Mermaids: Half man and half fish, these beings can assume human forms when dry. Beware of their siren songs Giants: Humanoid creatures that range in height from 8-10 feet. Some of them have tough skin that resembles rock and the occassional few can breath fire like a dragon. Dragons: While technically not humanoid, Dragons are one of the races that attend Whisperwood. The vast majority can assume human forms, in fact you may not even realize that your room-mate or best friend is a dragon at all. Unless they tell you of course. Creatures Unicorns